


海淀恐怖故事

by farewell7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewell7/pseuds/farewell7





	海淀恐怖故事

1  
杨九郎是在自家便利店遇到他的。  
四九城杨爷，那可是极有钱的主儿。老爷子勤勤恳恳一辈子，商业触角涉及房产影视建材所有你想到想不到的领域。按理说这种家庭出来的孩子要么学识渊博要么纨绔不羁，偏巧儿杨九郎两不沾边儿，独独喜欢一个人宅在家里。唯一的兴趣爱好就是看球，以及，嚼嚼嚼着看球，在一众富二代中仿佛出水河马，脸大眼小没野心，空有一身横财，连个最简单的泡妞儿也不会。  
本就懒得出门的他自从半年前搬到郊区就更加变本加厉。不出门儿是最棒，如果非要出门那也必须开着车去——哪怕走路两分钟的距离也绝不步行。  
这几天北京一直下雨。杨九郎从沙发角落翻翻找找揪出最后一桶泡面，本打算靠它再撑一晚上，掀开盖儿才发现已经被自己不知哪个晚上干嚼把面饼嚼完了。对着几袋调料包语塞，杨九郎认命的抄起车钥匙：他奶奶的，天要亡我。  
把车停在便利店前，抬眼便见一个少年偷偷摸摸背对着他不知在做什么。嘿，偷东西偷到自己头上来了。杨九郎虽然懒，但也不是怂，北京小爷的火气顺着他被迫出门买东西的怨念腾一下就往上窜。  
悄悄推开玻璃门走到人背后，杨九郎还在疑惑这看店的店员是吃干饭的吗？这么大个人在这儿偷管都不管一下。  
“…你干嘛呢？”幽幽的男声从身后传来，吓得张云雷差点腿一软跪地上。僵直的后背透露出他的紧张，杨九郎的声音已经带着些怒意：“跟你说话呢！聋吗?！”本来准备的一大套说辞和撸起的袖子在男孩儿转头的一瞬间都被按下暂停键。  
……  
颀长的个子包着瘦瘦的身躯，乖巧的顺毛遮掩着画一般的面庞。不是一般意义上的美人，但就是美，骨子里透出来的，凡人不可亵渎的专门勾魂儿的美。细细的胳膊兜起T恤下摆，里面满满当当塞着饼干，香肠，泡面...也没拿啥好东西。拽着衣料的手指又细又长，指尖泛出好看的粉红色，仔细去看，玉葱中还点缀着一点可爱的痣。  
操，好看。  
不知道到底是因为操还是因为好看弄得他心神不宁，杨九郎轻咳两声，尴尬的捋下刚刚挽起的袖子。 偷你妈啊偷，人家这是照顾咱生意！！北京爷们儿排面！  
......  
张云雷哪知道他弯弯肠子安的什么心，满脑子想的都是怎么样不让人把自己送公安局去。大雨天的，他可不想空着肚子去蹲号子。眼珠一转，低下头哼哼唧唧的就要哭。软塌塌的刘海儿显示着人的无辜，一双丹凤眼往上勾小狐狸似的挠的人心痒。圆圆的小脸蛋儿嘟嘟的，嘴巴也嘟嘟的，只听那人委屈巴巴朝人撒娇:“哥哥...我饿～...”  
......干！！！！  
以至于两人坐在麦当劳里等餐的时候，杨九郎还沉浸在小人迷倒众生的眼神，压根没去想自己非但没追究他责任反而带人来吃饭到底是图些啥。张云雷不是傻子，打低头看到人车钥匙那一刻就在心里打定了主意。废话，法拉利啊，谁不动心。三两句说动了男人，屁颠屁颠儿带着他去吃饭。靠在法拉利座椅上，张云雷忍不住在心里感慨:豪车的车座儿就是软和！这要是自己的就好了...  
小孩儿是真的饿的不行，汉堡刚上来三下五除二就给往下吞，面包片子卡着喉咙上不来下不去，急得杨九郎一边拍背一边给人拿橙汁儿往下顺。张云雷激的眼泪都下来了:“谢谢哥哥...嗝...你对我...嗝...真好...嗝...”怕人再噎着，杨九郎干脆把剩下的食物都拿到自己这儿来，细心的切成小块儿，连鸡翅都把骨头剔喽给人喂嘴里。画面一度诡异，但是一个忙着喂一个忙着吃根本没人注意这茬儿。  
吃饱喝足，张云雷和杨九郎大眼儿瞪小眼儿，气氛尴尬又透漏着暧昧。  
“内个...我叫张云雷”一方率先打破沉默。  
“哦，我叫杨九郎，叫我翔子就成。”男人笑着回他。  
“我们这样...算朋友了吧？”  
“算！”杨九郎乐出屁声儿。  
“...你...刚才在商店为什么...?”小心翼翼的抛出问题。  
一句话戳在人伤心处，张云雷眼睛顿时黯淡下去:“我...我喜欢男生。”  
“害，这算什么大事，我也喜欢男的。不过这跟你偷东西有什么关系?”杨九郎嘴上不说，心里已经开心的万马奔腾。操，还真让他逮着个又勾勾又丢丢的绝世美0。不要问他为什么知道那人是0。试问有哪个1可以做到吃个汉堡都能像被人蹂躏一晚打着哭嗝求人不要了不要了。......  
男孩儿颇有些惊讶的抬了下眼，随即又耷拉下小脑袋对他委屈:“我...我妈妈把我赶出来了...我现在不敢回家...肚子好饿，所以，所以...”  
一只大手抚上头发，杨九郎宠溺地对他说到:“没关系的，妈妈会接受你的。你看外面雨这么大，不然...先跟哥哥回家好不好？”妈的，回不了家好！这我不就正当言顺有理由给你骗回去吗！！  
然而此时此刻的张云雷内心也在骂街。杨九郎我操你大爷！妈的我话说完了吗就接???老子本来打算问你要钱的，这下可好，你把话都说了，我这要跟你回去上了床你又不给钱，那我不净赔了吗！！玩儿去！  
......但是表面功夫依然得做到:“我...我这是第一次自己出门在外。你能给我点钱吗哥哥？磊磊好穷...”  
“给，肯定给。就是哥哥钱包放家了，要不你跟我回去一趟?”  
“不麻烦不麻烦，手机转账就行。”  
“害，手机没电了，充电器在我家里。你要去我家看看吗？我有张大床。你是我见过最好看的人，不邀请你去做客简直亏了。”  
“谢谢哥哥夸奖！我都还没来得及了解你，但我知道你肯定是好人！我相信哥哥肯定会给我钱帮我的对不对～”  
“哈哈哈...那是当然，可能我比较没心没肺。你自己一个人孤独吧，可以来我家，我能让你开心。”  
“诶呀，先不说这个，小时候我有个表哥可像你了，他特别大方，经常给我零花钱”  
“真的吗？哈哈哈哈，那我猜你表哥家肯定没我们家漂亮。我的床真的很大，而且还很软...”  
......  
两个揣着明白装糊涂的人针尖对麦芒，谁都不愿退步，谁都不想妥协。  
末了，张云雷自己劝自己道：算了算了，大雨天的有个地方睡觉也不错。大不了明天早上把他那表顺走，劳力士，一晚上也值了。就是可怜我这屁股…啧...  
调整了下表情，张云雷故作害羞的说：“那…那好吧哥哥。磊磊累了，想睡觉…”  
“得嘞！咱爷们儿那地方，不赖！……”  
晃晃悠悠到了家，张云雷一进门就开始后悔：得，这是进了贼窝了。杨九郎不好意思的摸摸脑袋：“咳…那啥，我屋子有点乱，你…你别在意”  
“没事没事，我就想洗个澡睡一觉，没关系的。”张云雷礼貌笑道。  
翻箱倒柜把屋子掀了个底儿朝天，终于在衣柜箱子里找出件干净衣服。“不好意思啊，就剩件T恤了，你看…”  
“谢谢哥哥！！”张云雷甜甜地回他，内心早就看淡了一切：害，穿了也得脱，有什么所谓呢…转身向浴室走。  
趁人洗澡的功夫，杨九郎偷摸拿过了小孩儿的手机，没有锁屏密码。本来还纳闷儿怎么一点防备心都没有，打开微信却不由笑了：余额0.13，买个屁都得分期付款。调出收款码，杨九郎一声不吭的给人转过去10万。不能让人吃亏不是，这种成色市场价那可都6位数朝上了。想了想，又打开自己的二维码，加好友，改备注，末了还在“杨九郎”后面加上个大大的❤️和～  
……  
2  
杨九郎还是很会装大尾巴狼的。两人洗完澡并排躺在床上，他不知从哪儿翻出来一本成功学的书：“你先睡吧，我再看会儿书。”  
……一番激烈的思想斗争，张云雷决定还是得自己来：“那什么…哥，你书拿倒了。”  
……  
不知什么时候按灭了灯，黑暗和吻一起细细密密的将他笼罩。带着些许胡茬的下巴蹭的他脸疼，嘴唇却是软软糯糯，轻轻柔柔，轻而易举就能攻城掠地，撬开贝齿，如鱼得水勾的人娇喘连连。那人的舌像是有魔力般，不断吞敛着他甜腻的津液。张云雷感觉自己嘴软心软，腰软腿软，浑身上下除了鸡儿邦硬外无不软的一塌糊涂。“哈唔…嗯～”  
手指代替唇舌，男人的指尖伸入樱桃小口搅动。“哈嗯…嗯…”津液横流，亮晶晶的液体涎在嘴角。被侵略的人眼神迷离，忽闪闪氤氲着一腔水汽。嘴里却是毫不含糊，舌尖舔舐吮嘬着手指，啧啧的水声和着呻吟声直往人心逢儿里钻。“嗯…嗯～…哈…”  
“操，”杨九郎血液沸腾“真他妈是个骚货…”  
另一只手慢慢往下摸到人前端，清秀精致的性器和他的主人一般敏感的不行。杨九郎一边用嘴去寻胸前的两粒凸起，一边大手附上睾丸来回把玩。三重刺激哪是张云雷受的了得，眼泪唰一下就往外涌：“哥哥…哥哥…哈…不行…啊嗯…”杨九郎作坏似的用牙去咬那两粒红红的软粒，粗砺的舌尖绕着乳头一圈圈打着璇儿按摩。“呜呜…嗯～嗯啊…”张云雷带着哭腔求他：“九郎…哈恩～哥…哥哥～啊！我…磊磊…嗯～磊磊是第一次…哈恩…”身上的男人愣了下，转而真的不再强迫他，战场转到身下，开始一心一意地给他口。  
小心翼翼用口腔包住性器，杨九郎缓缓的进出起来。舌尖略过每一处凸起，收起的牙齿偶尔剐蹭细腻的肉皮。“啊嗯…嗯…嗯～”张云雷爽的张大嘴喘气，弓起腰不由自主的往人口腔深处撞去。杨九郎被撞的一阵恶心，却仍仔仔细细的认真耕耘。  
舌尖抵在马口，报复般的轻轻咬了一口。“啊啊！！哈嗯～不要…好…好奇怪～嗯…”绷紧的身体是最佳的鼓励。杨九郎更加卖力的绕着其上下舔弄。一道白光闪过，张云雷浑身绷成条线，仰起头将精液全数射进男人嘴里。  
杨九郎尽职尽责的继续吮弄帮人延缓高潮的快感，腥咸的液体咕咚一声都被咽进肚里。张云雷眼角被染成情欲的红，一双狐狸眼娇嗒嗒，柔的能淌出蜜来。约莫着人恢复的差不多，杨九郎附上小孩儿嘴唇：“唔…磊磊的味道，自己也尝尝…”被迫吮吸着自己的精液，张云雷臊的恨不得找个地缝儿钻进去。男人并没放过他，一把将人翻过个儿按在了床上：“宝贝儿…该哥哥爽了…”  
张云雷并没想到杨九郎会那么温柔，不仅在他腰下垫了好几个枕头还一点一点帮他开拓了好久。毕竟在他的印象里，大佬睡人都是直接上的，根本就不存在让你爽这一说。  
“...磊磊…可以么？”男人的声音打断他的思绪，张云雷把头埋进枕头里瓮声瓮气：“嗯…”  
小心翼翼滑入龟头。“唔…”即使已经扩张了那么久，可毕竟小孩儿是第一次，还是有点撕裂的疼。但杨九郎已经刹不住车了。表面谦谦君子努力营造温柔的感觉，背地里牙都不知道咬碎了几颗。操，硬的他要疯了，再耽搁一秒估计这辈子就废了。  
不再试探的一插到底，“嘶…”，真他妈紧。“啊啊啊！！！”张云雷几乎快疼昏过去：“不要，不要…你出去！出去！好疼…呜呜呜呜呜”杨九郎轻轻吻了吻他脚背:“哈嗯...宝贝儿，你怎么这么凉...”  
一次一次深入的抽插，他在心里几乎把杨九郎十八辈祖宗骂了个遍：操，小眼儿王八，亏我刚才还觉得你温柔，你他妈就是个畜牲…呜呜呜呜呜  
慢慢的慢慢的，竟也得了趣。起初的疼痛开始转变为快感，奇异的感觉让他不由自主轻呼出声：“哈恩…嗯…好痒…嗯～哈唔～” 突然碰到某处，张云雷的声音瞬间变了调：“啊啊！！不要！…不要碰那里…哈嗯～”杨九郎勾勾唇，开始朝那点肆无忌惮的进攻起来。  
“呜…呜嗯～嗯…”小孩儿的哭腔越来越大。“哈嗯…快…快点…不是…慢点…嗯啊～”杨九郎存心逗他，在人正爽的时候突然停下：“到底要快点还是慢点？”  
张云雷有力气恨不得掐死他，此刻只能支支吾吾脸红成一片：“要…要快点…”   
谁知男人还不买账，玩味的看着他：“什么事快点？”  
“……”   
“你不说我可走喽！”  
“别！别…哥哥操…操我快点…”  
“你说什么？声音太小了我听不见…”   
“……我说！！哥哥操我！！”   
“好嘞！”  
……  
一下比一下深的操弄，一次比一次激烈的进攻。最后彻底沉溺在情欲中的张云雷终于放弃抵抗：“哈恩…哥哥…你操死我吧…嗯～”  
风雨交加的晚上最适合做的死去活来。  
3  
第二天早上张云雷是被太阳光弄醒的：“...杨九郎我操你大爷！！窗帘拉上！！” “来了少爷！来了来了…”  
鬼知道昨天晚上他被折腾了多久，只记得到最后他连叫都叫不出声，跟具死尸一样闭着眼任由人操弄。......畜生都没这么能干。他妈的跟安了个电动小马达似的，除了杵就是杵，连个中场休息都没有。   
张云雷绝望的闭上眼:这下完了，本来还想着早起把人表拿了就走人的，现在连床都爬不下去...他奶奶的，第一次都给整出阴影了。  
杨九郎屁颠颠的跑到他跟前，张云雷无力的掀起眼皮瞪了他一眼:“......手机给我，我要回家。”还没等杨九郎推辞，小孩儿已经撑着他肩膀费力的支起身子。......操，衣服还没换呢。大腿根密密麻麻的红痕在T恤下摆的掩映下触目惊心。  
两条细腿突然被人交握笼起:“你别急嘛，哥先带你去吃早餐...”  
忽来的失重让他不得不搂紧身上人脖子。  
......  
你还别说，被他抱着，挺舒服的......  
杨九郎压根没打算让人自己吃，张云雷1米8几的个子被人窝进怀里说不出的怪异。“......你丫是不是有病?我是断手了还是折腰了连个饭都吃不成??”被人箍着的脑袋愤愤的打抱不平。“我看你也差不多。别啰嗦了，这可是我大老远下楼取来的外卖，除了你还有谁有这种待遇?且吃且珍惜吧，中午就没了！”......张云雷真想把他脑仁扣出来看看有没有瓜子儿一半大。  
“啊...”男人裹着他的手舀起勺粥，哄小孩儿似的哄他吃饭。“嘶...宝贝儿，你手怎么这么凉啊?”张云雷没理他，自顾自吃自己的饭。罢了，不与傻逼论长短。一定是老天为了让自己回心转意才安排了这么一主儿出现在他离家出走的第一天。对，离家出走，他怎么会傻到告诉妈妈自己喜欢男生这件事。不过是因为跟老妈吵了一架才负气出走，哪料到就这么折在了半路。  
边吃边摆弄手机，打开微信余额的瞬间张云雷都懵了。1...2...3...4...5...五个零...五个零！十万！  
惊喜的抬头去看，杨九郎懒洋洋的笑:“怎么，不相信小爷?放心吧！少不了你的”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿...哥哥，你真好！”一下子烦闷的心情一扫而空。哄着人把粥全吃完，杨九郎胡撸胡撸脑袋催人去洗澡:“行了，别美啦！快去洗澡，洗完哥哥带你去个好地方。”  
废话，这种美人儿要是只睡一次那不太亏了嘛......放长线，钓大鱼。  
小孩儿毕竟是小孩儿，别人对他一好马上就放下戒备。杨九郎趁人转去浴室打开手机输入了张云雷妈妈的号码，从小爆棚的正义感告诉他今儿非得把岳母内封建思想转变过来不可，这样把自己儿子扫地出门算什么啊。呸呸呸，什么岳母，想什么呢......  
提示音响了三遍，那边终于接起电话。  
“你好，请问你是张云雷的妈妈吗？”  
“......你是?”  
“哦，我是张云雷的朋友，我叫杨九郎。是这样的阿姨，他被您赶出来的事儿我都知道了，昨天雨太大我就留他在我这儿住了一宿。您看，其实这事儿也没什么大不了的。不就是喜欢男生嘛，这都2020年了，社会都包容了，您又何必这样对他呢?其实云雷他还是很爱你的，昨天晚上跟我哭的不行了都，说什么对不起你啊......”  
“...你说什么?他昨天晚上在你家住?”  
“......是...是啊。您放心！他也是个大小伙子了，没什么...”  
“可他，可他昨天下午已经出车祸死了啊?！”  
“......”  
“?????????”

杨九郎不记得自己是怎么赶到他家的。阿姨开门的时候，眼眶通红，手都是颤抖的。把人请进家门，阿姨叹口气对他开口:“磊磊...云雷，我不清楚你们发生了什么。我知道这很难接受，但他确实...确实在昨天下午没了......车祸没的...都怪我...都是因为我没管好脾气他才...他才离家出走...”阿姨的眼角越说越湿润，杨九郎一时间不知该作何反应:“可是，可是......”  
他的脑子好乱，从昨天晚上相遇到刚才对话的场景一幕幕在脑海播放。怪不得他不敢见太阳，怪不得他身子那么凉......思绪就像乱麻越理越杂，杨九郎不知道自己是该相信眼睛还是该相信耳朵。  
末了，阿姨拿出了昨天警察拍摄的事故现场照片:弯弯的眼睛，肉肉的鼻头，嘟嘟的嘴巴...操，真的是他。真的是张云雷。  
沙哑的女声在他耳边悄然响起:“或许...他还不知道自己死了吧...”  
不知道自己死了，以为还能体味人间的烟火呢。  
那天往后的时间，他都蹲在那个便利店门口，一包又一包抽着烟。......他死了，他是鬼。那为什么自己能看到他?为什么昨天晚上洪水般的快感是那么真实?操。别人都是鬼上身，自己倒好，上鬼身。...和鬼做爱会死吗?他会不会是为了吸自己阳气?呸。他自己都不知道自己死了呢，吸什么阳气。能见到鬼的话，自己难不成也是鬼??可他不怕太阳啊...他也不凉...也不知道养鬼犯不犯法...鬼吃什么??心脏?总不能喝白粥吧??日...早上就给他喝的白粥......  
杨九郎觉得自己都快抽成肺炎了，终于鼓起勇气给哥们儿发了条微信:   
洋酒:......你上过鬼吗?  
keke:傻逼? 拉黑了   
洋酒:...（发送失败，请先添加对方为好友）  
......  
天将擦黑的时候，微信提示音终于响起。杨九郎以为keke良心发现赶忙打开手机，弹出的却是名叫“张美人儿”的对话框。  
......  
张云雷是洗完澡出来才发现人已经没的。他以为杨九郎是去买东西，于是百无聊赖的在屋里转来转去。呼...比昨天来的时候干净了些。他欣慰的看着终于能下脚的屋子，轻轻推开里间关着的门。“哗...”打开的一瞬间张云雷傻了。  
我操，垃圾站到了???满屋子乱七八糟的袜子餐盒泡面桶堆积相摞......得，狗改不了吃屎。你是个傻逼才会相信他会打扫屋子。  
等到中午还没有动静，张云雷认命的起身，开始一点一点帮人收拾东西。成吧，十万块呢，总不能自己一屁股就要人十万吧。做生意得讲诚信。  
里里外外忙活到太阳将落，张云雷终于意识到事情的不对劲。这货是不是丢下自己跑路了?????说好的出去怎么人消失了一整天?郁闷的打开手机，微信第一条多了个陌生的名字:杨九郎❤~   
什么嘛，也太不要脸了，偷偷加自己微信。  
思索了一番，抬手敲下两行字:  
张美人儿:“杨哥...还在吗？😃”   
完全不知道屏幕那头的人被他吓得五官有多扭曲。  
4  
杨九郎几乎下了他这辈子最大的决心才敢回家。走之前给杨老爷子去了个电话:  
“爸......你见过鬼吗？”  
老头其实是个很可爱的人，思想前卫时尚，当年杨九郎向他出柜的时候大大方方就接受了儿子。此刻听到这句话，绕是自诩万事通的他也不由愣了一下:  
“怎么了少爷，您...撞鬼了?”  
杨九郎哭丧着一张脸 ，委屈巴巴的给人回话:“不是撞鬼...是...是上了鬼...”  
“......”  
世界观崩塌的老爷子最后的最后只能在电话里警告他:“我不管你上了个什么玩意儿，只要是咱杨家的人，敢做就得敢当。管好你那二两肉，给我负起责任！”  
......操。其实最让他害怕的根本不是那些有的没的，而是他好像 ，好像，喜欢上了一只鬼。  
......他奶奶的。  
怀着万分忐忑的心情推开门，小孩儿正躺在沙发上看电视。见他回来，蹭的坐起身忍不住对他撒娇:“杨哥...你怎么才回来呀~”  
杨九郎进门第一眼就注意到了屋子的变化，他诧异的去看沙发上那人:“这屋子......” “昂！我都给你打扫干净了。不是我说，你这也真是太乱了...” 张云雷在肚里暗自腹诽:打扫你一屋子要老子半条命，狗男人，没一个好东西。  
仿佛有什么暖流包裹住他的心，杨九郎忽然觉得其实鬼又如何。会哭会笑会爱人，除了不能出门，别的又有什么不如活人的呢?他长这么大第一次切切实实的感受到除亲情以外的“别人”对他的好。不是奉承，不是谄媚，更不是因为他爸爸的身份，仅仅因为杨九郎，因为他，而对他好。他不知道自己为什么会对一个刚认识的人这么动心，仿佛是上辈子爱过似的，毫无章法的动心。但也就是那一瞬间他决定，一定要好好保护好这个小孩儿。  
杨家家大业大，他还不信了，万贯家财难道养不起一只不谙世事的小鬼头?  
捋顺了思绪，杨九郎便也不再有什么负担。他轻轻的将小孩儿揽进怀里，温柔的从发璇儿吻到脸颊。  
“对不起啊小朋友，哥哥今天突然有事，抱歉放你鸽子。” 张云雷被他吻的舒服，小猫儿一样哼哼唧唧蹭来蹭去。搂住的手又紧了紧，杨九郎将下巴抵上人额头: “磊磊...我问你点事，你得给我讲实话。”  
“嗯...”软乎乎的，他怎么忍心告诉他真相呢...  
皱了皱眉，男人还是慢慢开了口:“...你还记不记得昨天你离开家之后的事儿了?”  
张云雷转转眼球:他还真不记得打家出来到便利店遇见他之前的事了。脑子晕晕乎乎，下意识就跟人撒娇:“诶呀，你问这干嘛。这又不重要...”  
“重要！”杨九郎把他扶正，严肃的绷着脸又问他一遍:“你到底记不记得?相信我，这件事情真的很重要...”小孩儿被他突然的正经吓了一跳，男人不笑的时候是真的很有威慑力。  
支支吾吾开口:“我...我不知道..就记得从家里跑出来雨很大，我去便利店躲雨，然后就...然后就遇见了你......”  
坏了，恐怕他是真的不知道自己已经死了。杨九郎脸快扭成根麻花，张云雷小心翼翼的问他:“怎...怎么了吗?” 调整调整表情，他终于还是狠下心开口:  
“......我也希望是假的，但是...张云雷，你昨天下午已经死了......”  
5  
凌晨。杨九郎跪在床边不停去晃那人的胳膊，可人就像没有意识一般双目放空，任他怎么呼唤摆弄，就是动弹都不动弹一下。  
怎么可能。他才二十多岁， 怎么会...怎么会死了呢? 可一张张案发照片确实是自己的脸 ，无辜的 ，扭曲的，带着万分不甘的，张云雷的脸。  
一滴泪滑落。  
他好笑的转过头看着杨九郎:“为什么鬼，会流眼泪呢?”  
杨九郎真的不知道该怎样去安慰一个逝去的灵魂。他只能一遍遍亲吻他的身体，从头到脚，从始至终。他温柔的去啄那人的嘴唇，滚烫的眼泪滴在上面，咸咸的，涩涩的。忽然偏头躲开，张云雷面无表情看着他:“杨九郎，我是鬼诶，你怎么不跑...”  
轻轻的在眼睛上落下一个吻，男人嗓音干哑的开口:“磊磊...张云雷。我知道这很不可思议 ，我自己也说不明白，可我，杨九郎，应该是爱上你了......”  
......  
喉咙痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。张云雷耸了耸鼻子，终于带着哭腔的笑了:  
“......果然是个傻逼...”  
怎么会有人傻逼到爱上一只鬼呢。操，还真让自己猜对了，他那脑仁压根儿他妈的就不存在。  
绝世大傻逼。  
6  
没有人生下来就会做鬼。张云雷躺在沙发上糟心的看着厨房里的乌烟瘴气:“杨九郎！！错五分钟就四点了，你他妈饭还没做好???”从门后探出来一个炸毛的脑袋:“嘿嘿...磊磊，别着急嘛！好饭不怕晚...” 一句话戳人肺管子上，张云雷几乎是跳起来骂他:“爷们儿，从早上八点你就这么说，我他妈等到现在连早饭影儿都没见着。你是打算饿死我吗???” 杨九郎暗自腹诽:本来就已经死了啊...  
委屈巴巴同他争论:“你你你你你...你一只鬼又不用吃饭，那么凶干嘛......”  
小孩儿被人点拨，不好意思的摸摸脑袋:也是哈...好像是这么个理儿...  
下一秒发现不对，插起腰理直气壮的撅回去:  
“那又怎样！！我是不饿。但是我馋啊！！！”  
......  
其实杨九郎是真的想好好做饭来着。奈何他这辈子进厨房的次数一只手都数的过来，平日里吃顿外卖就算过节了，要他做饭，比上天还难。  
终于赶在晚饭前做出了一桌饭。张云雷和没削皮的酸辣土豆条，麻婆豆腐脑以及回锅碳块大眼瞪小眼，拿着筷子的手一抖再抖，怎么也下不去口......  
行吧，傻逼会传染。你是脑袋被河马踢了才会指望他能做出人吃的，呸，鬼吃的东西来。  
默默起身泡了两桶泡面，两个人捂住乱叫的肚子狼吞虎咽给吃完。......以后还是自己来吧，张云雷在心里默默叹气。  
他还是很珍惜他的杨先生的杰作的。拍照，p图，发朋友圈，尽量让它看着不那么恶心人。不一会儿妈妈就在下面给自己评论:👍手艺不错 张云雷心里苦笑:妈，介不是手艺不错，介尼玛是美图秀秀功能太强大啊......  
经过这几天的三观重建，张云雷妈妈基本上已经接受了儿子变成鬼的事实。开始两人还会心里别扭的难过，现在看开了以后不过就是暂别离居而已。  
可能......这就是命吧！大概老天看他不顺，不想让他活着。不过还好，也算他有良心，给自己掉下个小眼儿河马  
......  
他是真的喜欢这个河马。如果说最开始是因为人的钱而跟人亲近，后来那么多的瞬间却是切切实实被一种叫做“喜欢”的感情满满的充斥身体。  
一见钟情?放屁。明明是一日生情......  
多少第一次和鬼接触，两个人都是摸着石头过河。于是杨九郎约了一个“捉鬼大师”晚上来家里拜访。嗯，捉鬼大师，他跟人捉鬼的询问可不可以养鬼的时候对方差点打110告他骚扰。......不过看在巨额开价的份上大师还是决定走一趟去看看。毕竟捉鬼养鬼是一家嘛，哪有捉完鬼转头放了不管的......  
大师心宽体胖，圆不溜湫的脑袋上赫然顶着颗桃儿，这让杨九郎一度以为他就是个江湖骗子。等到大师一五一十说出小孩儿名字年龄去世时间的时候，他才相信原来这世界上真的有玄学这门技术。  
张云雷围在大师身边，第一次做人似的各种乱七八糟问题都往外抛:  
“大师大师，鬼能活多久啊?”  
“大师大师，鬼用吃饭上厕所吗?”  
“诶大师，鬼语你能教教我吗?”  
“大师......”  
大师被他问的脑浆子都沸腾了:“起开！躲开我这儿！！”  
小孩儿委委屈屈的躲到杨九郎背后，可怜巴巴的问出最后一个问题:  
“那.....大师，我...我能恢复实体出门吗......?”  
这句话问到了杨九郎心里。他连忙点头对男人说到:“是啊大师...你看磊磊这情况，有什么办法吗？...”  
沉吟半晌，大师终于开口:“有是有...不过，人身是变不回去了，可以考虑附其他动物的身...”  
相顾无言，末了，张云雷无奈的撇了撇嘴，也算是接受了这个残酷的现实。  
这边杨九郎和大师请教到底该怎样饲养鬼，这边小孩儿已经打好了算盘要给自己挑个好身体。送走大师回来，张云雷蹦蹦跳跳往人怀里钻:“九郎，你回来啦！~”啧，这么腻咕，准没好事儿。   
“说吧，你想干嘛?”杨九郎无奈的捧起人脸，小朋友被戳穿把戏害羞的眼神躲闪:  
“咳咳...那个...没什么事儿啊！我就是...就是想你明天去买只宠物回来，我想粗去玩~”  
“......不是吧少爷，您还真打算试试那智障的法子?”  
“什么智障什么智障！！杨九郎你就是不爱我了，你就是想我天天窝在屋里你好出去拈花惹草对不对？！渣男！！你就是个渣男！！呜......”说着说着就开始要哭。  
杨九郎头疼的胡撸胡撸脑袋:“......成成成，祖宗，我去，我明儿个一定去还不行吗...”  
“耶！！九郎最好了。嗯mua~”  
......得，小孩儿难养祖宗难哄。这辈子呀，也就是这个命！  
......  
于是第二天上午张云雷就开始在家里“云选妃”。  
“诶这个不行，不行。你看他都秃成什么样儿了。”  
“下一个下一个，脸太长了。”  
“......我不要这么丑的！！介眼还没你大呢！！！”  
......挑挑捡捡捡捡挑挑，最后终于在杨九郎跑第108个市场的时候看中了一只小狐狸。  
“诶嘛翔子，介个好，就要介个！！介小脸蛋儿，妈，老耐人儿了！！我要介个！就他！”  
仔仔细细带人洗个澡，各种乱七八糟的饲养工具买了一车，终于算是把人给弄回家了。  
张云雷简直对它爱不释手。亲亲脑袋摸摸尾巴，趴人嘴上嘬一口还要乐颠颠的给杨九郎炫耀：“嘿嘿嘿嘿…翔子！它亲我～它亲我！你说他肯定是喜欢我对不对！！！”  
“是是是～谁不喜欢您呐，我的祖宗诶～”  
看着人温柔宠溺的目光，心里忽然一点都不慌了。踏实，心安。张云雷突然觉得，他们俩在短短几天确定关系并不完全是场偶然。仿佛在另一个他们存在的平行世界里，那人也是这样守着自己，温柔又坚定的告诉他别怕，只要有他在，自己就出不了事……  
心意相通。  
7  
自从知道张云雷是鬼以后，家里的窗帘就再也没有拉开过。小孩儿每天早上不是被狐狸闹醒，就是闻着饭香馋醒。杨九郎的厨艺一天更比一天强，胳膊上大大小小都是被烫伤的痕迹。经过不懈的努力，他们终于能在早上喝上一碗不糊的白粥。张云雷激动的抱着人脸亲了好几口庆祝终于不用吃外卖的喜讯。  
小孩儿刚起床迷迷瞪瞪，杨九郎把人搂进怀里轻轻揉了揉脸上的肉。  
“唔…你别腻咕我…”张云雷起床气挺大，此刻奶凶奶凶的炸毛不让他碰。  
“磊磊...你再给我变个狐狸呗?”一句话让小孩儿瞬间清醒，骂骂咧咧从他怀里挣出去。  
妈的，以后没有什么必要再也不变狐狸了。依稀记得前两天被人捏着尾巴揉屁股的尴尬，整个就一变态，对一狐狸都能鸡儿梆硬。那天晚上带着狐狸肛塞差点没把自己折腾死，操，怎么都是鬼了还活这么憋屈，仗着自己出不了门恨不得一天照八遍做。  
......  
越想越委屈，越想越生气。张云雷对着人胳膊嗷呜就咬了下去。  
“嗷！！！！你你你...你怎么还咬人呢??”杨九郎疼得眼泪都下来了。  
“...杨九郎”  
“昂?”泪眼婆娑的看着他，杨九郎实在不知道张云雷葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“你给我操一回吧”  
“...... ?????? 老婆你是睡傻了吗?”说着就要给人试体温，小孩儿一嗓子把他伸出的手吓回去:  
“我没傻！！！凭什么天天都是你在上面，我都是鬼了，鬼！！懂不懂！会咬人的！！凭什么天天就得被操......”  
委屈巴巴撅起嘴，张云雷立场异常坚定:“我不管我不管，你要是不给我操就是不爱我了！！呜呜呜呜......”  
......  
于是宠妻狂魔杨九郎决定满足他一次反客为主的夙愿。乖巧的在人身下躺好，张云雷颐指气使给他发号施令:“别动啊，小爷我今儿好好疼疼你～”  
学着杨九郎以前的样子用手往下摸，硕大的性器紫黑紫黑。其实心里有点怕，但气势上不能输。硬着头皮低头去含，努力张大了嘴却只吞进去一半。操，这驴玩意儿怎么这么大，跟条鞭子似的。小心翼翼收起牙齿，张云雷试着上下吞吐了两下。  
“嘶...深点宝贝儿...”  
他在心里把杨九郎痛骂一遍:深你妈深啊，老子都快被你捅吐了。  
努力照顾硕大的每一个角落，龟头，铃口，张云雷甚至都能感受到狰狞的每一根青筋。一点一点，一下一下，下巴酸的失去知觉那人却一点要射的意思也没有。生气的咬了一口，小孩儿恼羞成怒翻身要走:“不做了不做了！你你你欺负人！下巴都掉了你都不射...”  
杨九郎大手一钳把他箍住:“别走嘛，小张老师?你刚还说你要好好疼疼我呢...”  
“可是，可是！...”  
“这样，你用手帮我弄出来，怎么样?”一番挣扎，小孩儿不情不愿的接受了他的提议。  
嫩白的玉手抚上挺立的性器，张云雷一边去舔人胸前肉粒一边把玩囊蛋。越投入越难受，越投入越难受，他后面酸的不行，开始的一腔热情现在跑的只剩下绵软之力。张云雷觉得自己简直是委屈到爆炸，丢下鸡巴坐在床上就开始哇哇的哭。  
“不是，怎么了乖??别哭啊，咋滴啦?”他这一哭杨九郎慌了神。用尽浑身解数去哄，那人就是不说到底怎么了，只是一个劲的哭，弄得杨九郎跟强奸未遂一样。  
......哭也没用，哭也难受。最后实在受不了折磨的小孩儿一头栽进男人怀里，哼哼唧唧拐着弯儿的求欢。杨九郎大致明白了他哭的原因，哂笑着把人翻了个个儿帮人解决:“我说张老师啊...没有金刚钻就别揽瓷器活。您真以为那1，就恁么好当呐...?”  
小孩儿后面湿的淌水，杨九郎草草扩张两下直捣黄龙。“啊......”被填满后满足的喟叹，张云雷终于又开始舒服的享受起来。同样都是把玩，怎么他的手附上自己的性器就那么舒坦呢...  
一个跑神，身后的硕大轻车熟路碾上了他的敏感点:“哈嗯...～！！”轻呼出声，杨九郎佯怒道: “您还敢不专心呐...嗯?”龟头稳准狠的从那点来回左右的操过，张云雷被干的接近失声。把人抱起来坐在腰上，这个姿势进的最深，小孩儿最是喜欢。“啊...啊嗯...嗯...”一连串的娇喘顺着小口不要命的往外泄:“哥...哥哥...啊！哈嗯...又顶到了...嗯～”身前的性器顺着主人上下起伏，啪啪的打在男人肚皮上显得淫荡不堪。  
“哈嗯～啊...快点，再快点...啊～太大了...呜～”后穴不断加快的收缩让杨九郎爽得眼前发黑，他究竟是怎么做到被操这么多次还紧致的好像第一次一样??肠壁开始不规律的绞吸，他知道小孩儿的高潮快到了。温柔的捧起脸和他接吻，杨九郎低哑的在他耳边厮磨: “...宝贝儿...等我...”  
加快了捣弄的速度，每一下都操在人小穴的最深处。终于在又几百次的进出之后，两个人相拥着，一起颤栗到达了高潮。  
......  
8  
如果你问杨九郎鬼压床是什么滋味，他可能会告诉你:  
不知道，但是把鬼压上床，确实很爽。


End file.
